Protector
by ImmA-steGOsaurus
Summary: When Gajeel joins Levy and Gray on their special job in a mountain village, things start to get crazy. And by crazy, I mean INSANE! A mad women is on the loose and she loves to torture her victims; especially if they're small and weak. Can Gajeel be Levy's protector and save her from this mad women or will she be killed before anyone saves her? (Rated T: Language and Violence)
1. The Mission

"Tch!" The pink haired male rested his head on his fist, while watching three of his guild members leave the building. "Can't believe they wouldn't let me go along!"

The blond sitting across from him looked at her friend sighing. "Natsu, the job was specifically meant for them. The letter from the village's mayor asked for a person who could remove runes and an ice mage. You can't do either." 

"I know that, but they let the Metal head go along!" He slammed his fist against the table, angrily.

Natsu found it to be quite boring at the guild. There hadn't been much action lately, especially since Erza, Laxus and his team, the Strauss sibling and few others left on jobs outside of town.

Even Gray had left on a job, and returned just this afternoon. Natsu was hoping to at least let their old rivalry bring in a fight, which would result in a bigger bar fight if taken that far. But before they could start anything Master had come in and called Gray over, along with Levy.

There was a note from a village on the mountains, close to where Gray and Lyon formerly stayed with Ul, asking for immediate help from a dark guild that was terrorizing their village and stealing their stuff and kidnapping any wizards (Especially the ice mages). They needed an ice mage to help rebuild the village, since a lot of the buildings were made of ice, and someone who could lift runes, since the Dark guild had trapped the entire village in a huge rune so no villagers could get in and none could get out.

Natsu wanted to go along and help kick the Dark guild's butt, but the Master negated Natsu from doing so, since they needed only Gray and Levy. Plus he knew Natsu would carelessly use his magic and end up melting the entire village with his fire.

It infuriated Natsu, especially since Gajeel went along with them and the Master didn't say anything. Nothing, nothing at all!

Natsu clenched his fists tighter as Gajeel turned to grin at Natsu, followed by his famous laugh, before leaving the guild. He would get the Metal head back for going off on a job, Natsu wasn't allowed to participate in.

Lucy rested her head in her hands sighing. She knew very well what to expect when the three came back from their job and Natsu caught whiff of them.

"Natsu..." The pink haired salamander turned his attention towards the celestial wizard.

"_Hm?_" was his only answer.

Lucy grabbed the boy's hand, and held it firmly with both her hands. "Let's do something tonight, just the two of us." The blonde smiled at him, her cheeks showing a little pinkness on them.

Natsu smiled, a slight blush found it's way on his cheeks as well.

Happy suddenly crept up beside them, with a perverted look on his face. "They lllikes each other."

The two suddenly snapped at the cat. "Nnnoooooo!"

Lucy face turned bright red. "Shut up, cat!"

Natsu laughed at Lucy's expression, who just got up and whacked her friend on the arm.

The three soon left the guild towards the fair on the other side of town, laughing and joking all the way there.


	2. The Crazy Women

"Brrr, it's so cold!" The short bluenette whined.

"Stop complaining." The tall dragon slayer scoffed. "Maybe you should've brought a bigger jacket or wore something warmer."

The short girl looked at the taller male. "So you're saying it's my fault I'm cold?"

"No. I'm just saying you should've used that brain of yours and put on something warmer since you knew we'd be going up here." The dragon slayer tapped lightly on the small girl's forehead in a teasing manner.

"Oh, so now you're saying I'm stupid now?" The bluenette pushed his hand away and yelled through her big fluffy jacket. "At least I can read!"

This infuriated the Iron Dragon Slayer. "HEY! I can too read! I'm not an idiot like that flame headed salamander!"

"You both are practically the same!"

"I am nothing like that idiot!"

"Will you two shut up, back there!?" The voice of the ice mage in front of them made the two freeze. "I'm getting tired of you two argue over such a stupid thing." He blew out watching his breath float away. "It's hard concentrate on finding this place when all I hear is you two bicker over being cold. Just shut up will ya?"

The two looked at one another and looked away, angrily, before getting back on track. Neither one spoke to another the rest of the way.

Gray usually could careless about two people arguing or fighting, unless it was life or death situation or something, of course. But he was really finding it hard to concentrate on finding this village when all he could hear was the two bicker.

Thirty silent minutes went by before they finally spotted the small village up ahead.

"Finally! I was beginning to think this place was nonexistent." The ice mage sighed in relief when he spotted it.

The three quickly made their way towards the village, forgetting about the runes put around the place and realizing it later when Gajeel ran into it.

The bluenette couldn't help but laugh a little at his misery before sitting herself down in the snow to rewrite the runes to unlock them.

While she did so, the Mayor soon spotted them and came over to thank them for coming over to help their village from the Dark guild.

"Thank you so much for coming on such short notice. We are very grateful." The old man sighed of relief.

"It's fine but you can thank us later, when we've finished our job here." Gray spoke.

"Aren't you cold, boy?" The old man looked at him confused.

"Why would I be?" He spoke, not realizing he was in his boxers.

"Gray, clothes." Levy pointed out that he had just stripped, like he always does, due to his old habits.

Gajeel laughed as the ice mage yelped, quickly putting his clothes back on.

Levy couldn't understand how the ice mage didn't realize he had stripped especially when it was so cold. But then she remembered how he and Lyon had practiced with their teacher out in the cold in just their underwear.

"So where is this Dark guild's base?" The dragon slayer made a fist, showing he was ready to beat down a whole guild.

"We don't exactly know, since they trapped us all in here with these runes. But I've watched them escape over the hill, over there, after they loot us." The old man point to a tall hill covered in evergreens, in the West.

Gray nodded and thanked the old man for the information. He and Gajeel then ran off to find the guild while Levy continued to try and break the runes.

"Do you think we'll be able to find the place before a snowstorm hits?" The taller male looked up at the dull sky, sensing a change growing in the atmosphere.

"Hopefully we will. Just keep your eyes and ears open for anyone walking by." The ice mage looked around as they walked through the forest on top of the snowy hill.

"Gihi." The iron dragon slayer laughed in his awkward way. "With my ears and nose I'll spot anyone who's walking as far as a thousand miles."

"I'm glad you came along." Gray laughed as they continued through the forest.

They walked for miles in the never ending evergreen forest, not sensing even one wizard . The sky soon began to become darker, and it even started to snow.

The two men were frustrated and tired from walking around so much and not finding even one person they could punch.

Gajeel hated to admit it but he was feeling pretty cold.

They both finally gave up and began to retrace their steps, back to the small village; hoping maybe Levy had some more luck then they did.

Just as they began to approach the exit of the forest, a loud explosion and a whole lot of screams filled the air. The two froze as they saw people running and wizards from the Dark guild destroy things.

"B-but how!?" Gajeel couldn't understand how they got into the village, without running into him and Gray. "I didn't sense anyone when we were looking for them...How did they get here?"

"I don't know, but let's stop wasting time here and go save those villagers!" The two males quickly ran towards the village.

A young woman was running from a crazy flame-headed wizard who was chasing her with a fist full of dark fire.

"Come on lady. Don't'cha wanna play with me?" He laughed loudly as the woman screamed as he threw fireball at her.

She kept running until she hit a dead end. Tears poured out of her small blues eyes as she turned around and saw the maniac approach her with a menacing look on his face.

"Let's have some fun, shall we?" He laughed loudly as his whole body lit up on fire.

"Hey shithead!"

The flame-headed man suddenly stopped from firing a fist full of fire at the women. He growled as he turned around to see who had insulted him. "Who the hell dared to interrupt and insult me!?"

Before he could see who the person was, he was faced with a fist made of iron; literally!

"Me!" The iron dragon slayer smirked with a small _'gihi'_

The young woman suddenly ran over and surprised the tall male as she hugged him, thanking him over and over.

"Thank you so much, kind sir! I don't know what I would've done he had got me. Thank you, thank you!" Tears poured down her cheeks.

Gajeel didn't know exactly how to react but reassure the lady that she'd never have to experience this again, after he was through with beating the crap out the whole guild or crooks, of course.

The lady finally let go, thanking him one last time before quickly running off to hide.

The tall dragon slayer also quickly ran off, to look for a certain blue haired girl; who, he realized, he hadn't seen, even fighting, since they came back to this village. '_Where the hell did she go? Is she okay?'_ was all he could think of as he beat up each wizard that got in his way.

"Gajeel!" He turned around as he roughly smashed a snow wizard's face into a ground.

"Have you seen Levy anywhere?" The ice mage stood 5 feet away, blasting a short man with his ice, knocking him out.

"No, I can't seem to find the shrimp." Gajeel sighed as he punched a guy over his shoulder.

Gray shot his ice lances at five wizards coming towards him. "Well, she's probably okay. These guys are actually pretty weak for a Dark guild"

"Yeah, it's weird that these villagers weren't able to defeat these losers themselves." Gajeel punched out three more guys and flung one of their bodies at a smaller wizard. "I wonder where their stupid leader is. If we could defeat him they'd wet their pants and surrender already."

"Probably still at their fucking base." Gray groaned, realizing they still haven't found the base.

The two Fairy Tail wizards beat the last couple wizards and stood there, breathing heavily.

But before they could catch their breath the laughter of a women was heard through the village. She sounded completely insane, laughing the way she was. The villagers cowered and trembled in their hiding places. A few even cried.

The two wizards looked around, trying to locate the origin of the laughter.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Gajeel yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Most importantly, where are you!?" The ice-make boy clenched his first, standing in a fighting stance, ready to attack any surprise attacks that came at him.

The laughter suddenly stopped, leaving the village in dead silence. Neither one of them moved a muscle. They just stood there, looking around and waiting for anything that jumped out at them.

Gajeel suddenly shouted, pointing at a female figure standing ten feet away. "There you are! Who the hell are you you crazy women."

The black haired woman began to laugh loudly with her crimson eyes bulged out. She not only sounded insane but she looked insane as well.

"Answer me!" The dragon slayer growled, impatiently.

The women just continued to laugh louder.

This infuriated Gajeel. He turned him arm into iron and ran at the women, ready to punch her, when she vanished. The iron dragon slayer froze in his track.

"Where you go!? Giving up so quickly?" He smirked, pleased with himself. But just as he turned around he saw the women standing ten feet away.

"Teleportation magic?" Gray looked at her confused.

The black haired women grinned.

Gajeel growled. "I don't care what type of magic she has, I'm gonna kick her ass."

He quickly ran towards her, readying herself to punch her when out of nowhere Levi's body started flying out from ground.

Gajeel skidded to a stop and stared in shock at the small girl's extremely wounded body. "L-Levy..."

"What the hell did you do to her!?" Gray yelled from behind.

The mad women just grinned before snapping her fingers, making Levy vanish, along with herself.

"HEY!" Gray looked around and yelled, calling the women.

Gajeel growled and joined in, searching for the small script mage and the insane women who had her captive. "GIVE LEVY BACK, YOU CRAZY WOMAN! I'M GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU FOR HURTING HER!"

"LEVY!" Gray ran into the center of the town. There, right before him was a large, beautiful ice fountain, which Gray assumed was created by one of the ice mages in the village.

Suddenly the insane laughter of the women was heard from the fountain. Gray looked up to find her standing on the top of the large fountain.

The sound of the angry iron dragon slayer's feet running in the snow was heard from behind Gray.

"Hey bitch, give us back our friend!" Gajeel growled clenching his fists.

The lady grinned making both of them angry. She snapped her fingers, once again.

Before either one of them could even take a breathe the whole fountain blew up, and caused most of the village to catch on fire. The two Fairy Tail mages were blown back in the explosion along with all the buildings and villagers; many were injured.

As Gray got up from the rubble, he realized the lady was once again gone. He quickly got up and helped Gajeel save as many people as they could before running out of the dying village.

As they ran from the site, Gajeel looked back once again with his fist clenched to his side. He had promised Levi he'd keep her safe, and he wasn't going to allow that wretched lady to break his promise.

He swore that he would get Levi back home to Fairy Tail safely.

Even if it meant risking his life for her.


End file.
